Metal layers and semi-metal layers are extensively used in semiconductor devices, micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) that are built into semiconductor chips, photovoltaics (PVs), and other integrated devices. These layers are frequently deposited by physical vapor deposition (PVD) or ionized PVD but those plasma processes can damage underlying layers and substrates. Non-plasma, thermal deposition processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and atomic layer deposition (ALD) are preferred for many applications but those processes have not been demonstrated for many chemical elements of the Periodic Table.
Accordingly, a need exists for an new method for forming metal layers and semi-metal layers on sensitive substrates by non-plasma, thermal processing that is capable of forming those layers without damage to the substrates. The new methods should include processes that can be easily integrated with semiconductor manufacturing schemes.